Games
This is a list of games based on Ed, Edd n Eddy both online and on games consoles. Online Games These games are available on Cartoon Network websites worldwide. Free Games Candy Machine The person plays as the Eds to build a path starting from the top left to a bucket, players must use the help of extraordinary machine parts to get a jawbreaker from the start to the bucket, as the player completes levels they unlock brand new parts as well as scoring points. Candy Machine Deluxe The same as it's older version, this deluxe version has new parts, music, and sound effects. Sewer Rat Balloon Bash Ed must be lowered down the sewer by Double D and collect bottles while avoiding rats and losing his oxygen. on the second part Eddy must hit Marie using fifty balloons as his ammunition Ed will assist him from above to hit Marie but is Ed is going to Eddy's direction he will try to bomb him instead. Infect Ed After Ed eats a tainted jawbreaker he becomes ill and his white blood cells must traverse Eds system while avoiding germs and fire while also collecting gems to earn points, Eds white blood cell will make to the final level and battle the tainted jawbreaker and then making Ed well again. Ed Over Heels A person plays as the Eds who try to impress Nazz. From balancing on balls to plates and balloons, the player has 3 lives; if they are lost then Nazz will take a picture of them (which can be viewed). Clash of the Idiots See also: Clash of the Idiots A person plays as Edd and must fight against Lee Kanker. Before each 'round' you select five moves (and Lee Kanker pre-selects five moves as well) and only certain moves can beat other moves that the opponent does. When Edd or Lee do three moves successfully that character does a special attack with two other characters (Edd's special attack involves Ed and Eddy, while Lee's involves May & Marie). This cannot be beaten by another attack. When you deplete Lee's heatlh another match begins and you gain two new moves. If you beat her three times then you win. Lunchroom Rumble See also:Lunchroom Rumble A large food fight is out and you play as the Eds and The Kankers and everybody else (except Jimmy and Sarah). As you progress through levels you will unlock the other characters and their entry code. What's Your Eds Name? In this game you simply type in your name and it randomly selects Ed, Edd, or Eddy. Cul-de-Sac Smash This is a game where you make a vehicle, pay for it and repair it with money you get by winning matches of simply destroying other vehicles except your own in a certain destination. Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury See also: Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury This is the sequel to Cul-de-Sac Smash. It is just like its predecessor but with new stuff. Once again you can buy parts, sell, crash and bash. There's more new parts to make them strong and fast. Plus this game comes with weapons for each character. Toy Twister ''Main article: Toy Twister This is a game of the Cartoon Network Invaded Series in which you must collect toys without falling off a platform. Cartoon Soundboard See also: Cartoon Soundboard Available on the UK Cartoon Network website. Edd is a selectable DJ, with Eddy and Nazz making cameos as dancers. Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort See also: Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort A game which characters of Ed, Edd n Eddy play against others of other "Cartoon Cartoons". Kick the Can See also: Kick the Can Dexter's Dad is having a barbecue, but the kids need something to do to pass the time. So he lets them play Kick the Can. Double D, Chicken from Cow and Chicken, Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory, IM Weasel and Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls volunteer to be "it", so you can be one of those 5 characters. Ed and Eddy also play, but are not playable characters, although Ed is playable in Bean Bag Tag later on. Bean Bag Tag See also: Bean Bag Tag This game is the sequel to Kick the Can. Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory says to play inside due to the rainstorm outside. They play Bean Bag Tag. Ed, Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, Cow from Cow and Chicken, Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and IR Baboon volunteer to be "it", so you can be only those 5 characters. The rules are the same as Kick the Can, but you have to hit the other players with bean bags. Non-Free Games The following games have to be paid for from Cartoon Network's Power Play store in the USA Bowl-Ed Over This Cartoon Network Power Play Game has given Bowling a new name. It is basically a game of bowling, but there are different responses by Ed, Edd and Eddy depending on how many pins you knock down. To The Eds-Treme The Eds perform various tricks to score points and achieve goals to impress Nazz. The ramp will break sometimes and a short while is spent repairing it. Notes: Bowl Ed Over and To The Eds-Treme are no longer available on Cartoon Network's website. To The Eds-Treme is available as a computer game with Cartoon Cove Mini-Golf. Video Games The following games are available to buy for Video Game Consoles. Please click on the links for more information on that specific game; *Cartoon Network Block Party *Cartoon Network Racing *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers *Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century External links *Ed, Edd n Eddy games on the Cartoon Network official site (USA) Category:Games